Songs of New Jersey
by Bloody Koalas
Summary: Emotions were safely tucked away into the corners of their minds...until now. What -really- goes on in the minds of Cameron, Chase, Foreman, Cuddy, House and Wilson.
1. Our Song

**A/N: I really love Taylor Swift. This song, called Our Song, (obviously by Swift) made me think of the Chase-Cam ship, when they were in Arizona (so…right after Cameron realizes she actually has feelings for Chase). I'm not quite sure where the lines of a fic are drawn, but I tried real hard to twist the song to their relationship. Please don't sure me.**

**By: Hadley**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House or any of Taylor Swift's songs. And if I did, they wouldn't be on TV or the radio. So be glad I don't own them.**

Cameron:

_I was riding by him with my hair flying in the front seat of his car._

_He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel and the other on my heart._

_I look around, put my med-journal down, and he says "Allie, is something wrong?"_

_I say "Nothing, I was just thinking how we don't have a song." And he says_

Both (Chorus):

_Our song is the janitor's closet, sneaking out during a routine sleep test._

_When we're in the conference room, and you talk real slow, 'cuz it's early and House don't know._

_Our song is the way you smile, night after night spent at your house,_

_And when I get home before I say 'Amen' asking God if he could play it again._

Chase:

_I was walkin' up out of the conference room after everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong, patient's gone, records lost and thrown away._

_Got to the locker room, well on my way to a drunken state-of-mind_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses and the note that said…_

Both (Chorus):

_Our song is the janitor's closet, sneaking out during a routine sleep test._

_When we're in the conference room, and you talk real slow, 'cuz it's early and House don't know._

_Our song is the way you smile, night after night spent at your house,_

_And when I get home before I say 'Amen' asking God if he could play it again._

Chase:

_I searched all over my I-pod, even snuck out House's to listen,_

_Waited for something to come along that was as good as our song._

Both (Chorus):

'_Cuz our song is the janitor's closet, sneaking out during a routine sleep test._

_When we're in the conference room, and you talk real slow, 'cuz it's early and House don't know._

_Our song is the way you smile, night after night spent at your house,_

_And when I get home before I say 'Amen' asking God if he could play it again._

Cameron:

_I was riding' by him with my hair flying in the front seat of his car. _

_I grabbed a pencil and an old case file and I wrote down our song._


	2. Picture to Burn

**Rated T for suggested mild adult themes.**

**A/N: Just like the other chapter. Only different. When I heard this song, I thought it was very Hameron. Just like Cameron to say stuff like this. I didn't really have much leeway on this one, because the song describes pitiful Hameron so well.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm actually David Shore disguised as a FANfiction writer. At the same time, I'm Taylor Swift and I write cool songs, sing them, and style my beautiful curly blonde hair. **

Cameron leaned against the nurses' desk in the clinic. A thirty-two hour day in the ER was not one she wanted to repeat. But did she have a say in it? No, but the idiots who got drunk and had fights did. She sighed.

She was torn out of her thoughts by the all-to-familiar sound of cane against tile. House.

Cameron watched him walk up to Cuddy and give an inexcusable excuse about why he couldn't do clinic duty. Cuddy shrugged him off. He used sarcasm, complimented her breasts in the strangest ways. Cuddy blushed.

Cameron looked away. He flirted her, and it was obvious that Cuddy very much 'liked' him, as well. She didn't deserve this, Cameron thought. Even a woman who ran a hospital couldn't make House love her. Cameron couldn't, either. But that was his fault.

_State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me.  
So go and tell your team that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine; I'm telling Wilson you're gay!  
And by the way... _

--Chorus--  
I hate that motorcycle;

_You only let me ride.  
You're a heartless jerk  
who's really bad at love.  
Watch me strike a match  
on all my wasted nights;  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
just another picture to burn! _

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge.  
There's nothing stopping me  
from giving you extra clinic duty!  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
my Aussie's gonna show you how sorry you'll be!

--Repeat Chorus--

If you're missing me,  
you'd better keep it to yourself  
cause if word got out to Chase 

_It'd be bad for your health…  
_

_--Repeat Chorus--_

_Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn!  
Baby, burn...!_

**A/N: You know, I'm not really David Shore or Taylor Swift. I do not own the copyrights to House, M.D. or the song 'Picture to Burn'. Sorry about any potential confusion.**

**BTW, I have no idea why some lines got spaced out and some didn't. Sorry about that.**


	3. Love Song

**A/N: Next stop—Sara Bareilles. The Love Song song, written by House to his oncologist friend.**

**Discliamer: I don't own 'Love Song' or House. Shocker.**

_Head underwater  
And they tell me  
To breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me; but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy holding hands  
I'm not sure I want this, this friendship_

_But you asked. _

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this (so I'll say it anyway)  
You don't know me enough to tell.

I'm not gonna tell you I'm sorry  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need it, you see  
I'm not gonna give you an apology  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna say you were right to make you stay.  
If all you have is leavin',  
Imma need a better reason  
To break-down my pride today (today)

I learned the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you want to hear.  
And my addiction sinks deep down under you and  
Your careful words,  
Your help just hurts  
You have to keep your distance with me!  
Hello to high and dry…

Convinced me of nothing 

_But you hurt yourself.  
Made me think harder  
I'm not going to change who I am _

I'm not tell you I'm sorry  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need it, you see  
I'm not gonna give you an apology  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna say you were right to make you stay.  
If all you have is leavin',  
Imma need a better reason  
To break-down my pride today (today)

Promise me that you'll stay faithful 

_Wives tend to like that._

_To stay wary of Cuthroat,  
'cause I believe she's a bitch.  
_

_But here me say  
I won't admit that I'm wrong  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you know it's trueI'm not gonna verify your truth_

'_cause you know you're right.  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause your unsure?  
'cause you need to be, you see.  
I'm not gonna change up my personality  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your conscience is what's in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Jimmy, I'll run the Boston Marathon before I'll believe  
There's a reason to  
start all over today._


	4. I Don't Have to Try

**A/N: Yup. I'm going for it…hey Avril Lavigne! This is exceedingly random, but I hope ya'll like it. Note: The formatting was really, really strange, so I had to break it up like I did. It's a bit hard to read now, but it was worse before.**

**Disclaimer: Avril Lavigne is not me. Likewise, I am not David Shore. That's right, you probably haven't even met me before.**

**Disclaimer # 2: Because I assume you all know I'm not Avril Lavigne, you should also know that I don't own the song "I wear the Pants," which this song is based on.**

* * *

House shook his head as his fellows exited the room. They should've known that he would be right. Heck, they should've jumped straight to the testing from the start—they almost always did the same stuff, anyway. But he continued his walk-limp down the hallway; their patient needed to be prompted on the proper usage of the drugs. The man didn't have such a good history with taking all of his meds.

As House crossed over into the patient's room, flashes of the day returned to him…in song.

_I'm the one, I'm the one who knows the rules_

_I'm the one, I'm the one who's got the cool_

_I'm the one, I'm the one who writes the board_

_I write the board!_

_I'm the one who tells you what to do_

_You're the one, you're the one if I let you_

_I'm the one, I'm the one who chooses the tests_

_I choose the tests!_

_--_

_Hey you, follow me, __I'll take the lead_

_Can't you see my cane?_

_Don't you question me_

_You just do what I say_

_--_

_Chase, I don't care what you're saying_

_Foreman, I don't care what you're thinking_

_Cameron, I don't care about anything!_

_Get ready, get ready cause I'm writing the symptoms._

_Chase, Chase, __I don't care what you're saying_

_Fore-man, __I don't care what you're thinking_

_Now, quiet little Cameron __I don't care about anything…_

_Get ready, little fellows; let's meet the patient!_

_--_

_I don't have to try too hard_

_To make you realize_

_Any rules I wanna break, heck yeah! _

_You're breaking them too._

_Don't worry 'bout Cuddy, you're dealing with me._

_Anything I wanna do I do_

_you're doing it, too._

_--_

_You can fight all you want o__ver meaningless symptoms,_

_Whatever you decide, I'll still be right._

_Be at my beck and call_

_I'm a know-it-all_

_Pagers weren't invented_

_For nothing!_

_--_

_Hey, little patient, just listen to me._

_We gonna run some tests, can't you see?_

_No matter what you say, we'll manipulate you later._

_So can't you save us some trouble and_

_Cuddy? Just hate her!_

_Really, little patient, I don't care what you're saying_

_Doesn't matter anyway, we'll search your house later._

_Those secrets you don't want to share_

_They'll pop up everywhere_

_Just cause you got this infectious disease!_

_--_

_Hey patient,_

_Get ready, get ready for this._

_Called an MRI, it won't hurt_

_(Much)_

_Don't matter what you thinkin' anyway,_

_Don't suppose you'd say anything_

_To help us in any way…_

_--_

_I don't care what you're saying_

_I don't care what you're thinking_

_I don't care about anything_

_All I need is my vicodin,_

_My fellows and my bike again_

_A TV in my office will do us just fine._

_--_

_Just one more visit to the ICU_

_Me and my fellows'll patch you up, too._

_Don't forget, little patient, take those pills every day_

_Don't wanna see you back here_

_With a renal delay…_


	5. I Love the Whole World

**A/N: work with me, people—the timing is different for each character's lyrics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 'I Love the Whole World' song, or House, M.D.**

* * *

**Cuddy: **They never leave, do they?

**Brenda: **Nope.

**Cuddy: **It kinda makes you want to—

**Brenda: **—break into song?

**Cuddy: **Yep.

**Cuddy: **I love the families, I love the caring smiles

**Brenda: **I love my power, all the mad denial

**Cuddy: **I love the clinic,

**Brenda: **And all it's patients,

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada._

**House: **I love the marker, reigning over you.

**Chase: **I love opinions; it's something I can do,

**Foreman: **I love diseases, I love being right,

**Cameron: **I love the patients; we're here to cast some light,

**House: **I love Diagnostics, all the puzzling thrills,

Treating people 'till they're cured or nill,

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada._

**Amber: **I love my boyfriend; I loved the waterbed,

**Wilson: **I love my career, though death my patients dread,

**Amber: **I love trusting him, to not care what I think

**Wilson: **I love House's beer, for when I'm on the brink

I love Princeton,

It's where I'll never leave,

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada_

_Boom de ada!_


End file.
